


Heirs

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-24
Updated: 2008-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim demands to learn, just in case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heirs

"Teach me what I should know."

Bruce looked at the boy he'd chosen as his son, frowning.

"I'm Bruce Wayne's son. There has to be more than me filching champagne at your society parties to look the part of the playboy's irresponsible kid," Tim argued. "You don't really think Dick wants to be in the hotseat."

"I had not thought that far ahead, not about Wayne Enterprises."

"Then you can think about it while you teach me, Bruce, as your adopted kid. I need to know, just in case..."

And then Bruce was holding onto the boy, letting him cry.


End file.
